With development of the Internet technology, client-based on-line games emerge into website-based on-line games. As the market rapidly changes, there are rising demands on development cycle, development efficiency, and version iteration speed for on-line game developers.
When developing an internet application (e.g., an on-line game), in addition to designing the internet application on a client side (e.g., a game client), programming is needed on a server side for the developers to deploy the server to support operation logic including on-line interaction, data storing, etc. for a large number of players. Typically, each internet application needs to develop its own server, and to use C, C++, Java, and other programming languages to develop the server code. Most of current technologies deploy all or part of processing logic of the internet application on the server side.
That most of current technologies deploy all or part of processing logic of the internet applications (e.g., an on-line game) on the server side requires the developer to have high level on technology, because of complexity of the programming languages and requirements for programming on the server side. Therefore, different development teams are required for specialized programming on each of the client side and the server side. This provides the production of an internet application with a long cycle and low efficiency. Meanwhile, because the backstage server of the internet application is exclusive to support a specific internet application, operation and maintenance cost is undesirably increased.